


All According to Plan

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty Jr. Had a Ball, Gen, Hubris, Irony, identity theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: After the dustbins incident, Alastor says he might not teach DADA after all. Fortunately, Albus is confident that he can talk his friend around.





	All According to Plan

“No, I’ve made up my mind. I can’t do it.”

Albus sighed. “You accepted the teaching position a month ago. I’ve been counting on you, Alastor. It will put me in a very difficult position if you change your mind the day before classes start.”

“Not my problem. Whoever tried to break in last night is bound to attack again. I’d only bring trouble with me to the school.”

“Nonsense. If someone has targeted you, then Hogwarts will be the safest place for you,” Albus said firmly. He couldn’t let a ridiculous paranoid delusion about dustbins upset his plans for the year. “And I’m sure you can appreciate how far taking the position might go in reassuring the Ministry that you fully intend to remain a valuable, law-abiding member of society.”

“Amos and Arthur reassured them just fine!”

Alastor twitched and peered suspiciously at shadows even more than usual. Poor Alastor. And to think, he’d once had the steadiest of nerves. Truly he had sacrificed for his career.

“I’m sure they did their best, but you know how seriously the Ministry can take breaches of the Statute of Secrecy when they have a mind to. Sometimes long after the fact. Removing yourself to the Muggle-free environment of Hogwarts to educate young minds should appease them until the incident blows over, and will provide a strong argument in defense of your character, should you need it later. Of course, we both sincerely hope you will not...”

“A wizard’s entitled to defend himself in his own home!”

“Of course, of course,” Albus agreed soothingly. “But not everyone is inclined to judge your actions fairly, as we both know.”

“I’m not teaching,” Alastor insisted again, though he sounded far less confident than before. “Too dangerous for you all. Besides, seven years at school was more than enough.”

“You’d be doing me a great favor, Alastor.”

“Maybe too big a favor.”

“Suppose Arthur and Amos had declined to intervene this morning because it might inconvenience them? It would be churlish to refuse me so soon after accepting a favor yourself.”

Alastor turned the full force of his “fierce Auror” glare upon Albus—a truly unnerving sight given his scars and spinning glass eye. If Albus hadn’t been supremely confident in his dueling abilities, he might have felt a twinge of anxiety. Good. If Alastor was resorting to feeble attempts at intimidation, that meant he was about to give in.  


“Damn you, Albus,” he growled. “Fine. I’ll do it. But only for one year!”

“I wouldn’t dream of asking more.”

“Don’t overdo it. Now, if you don’t mind, I have to pack my trunk.”

Back in his office, Albus hummed contentedly. He’d known that deep down, Alastor wanted to be talked back into taking the post. No doubt the boredom that came with retirement had already set in. That was why Alastor was imagining enemies under every scrap of rubbish. A demanding job was just what he needed. And with a veteran Auror and Order of the Phoenix member on staff, then—assuming Peter had found the weakened Voldemort by now, which Albus did—they would have no trouble handling whatever schemes Voldemort might attempt using the cover of the Triwizard Tournament. They would thwart him, and within a few years, the problem would be resolved for good. One way or another.

Everything was going perfectly to plan.

* * *

The old fool hadn't suspected a thing. This was going to work.

Barty unlocked the Auror’s trunk and grinned at the bound, silenced figure within. “I was honored to be chosen for such an important role in the Dark Lord’s plan, but this is better than I ever dreamed. I hadn’t realized it would be so much _fun_.”


End file.
